


Moments of Perfection (BSB version)

by krysnel_nicavis



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Cousin Incest, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Slash, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-11
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the consequences are more than you bargain for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian welcomes his child.

He accepted the pain he felt.  He knew it would come eventually.  And somehow he knew, too, that the thoughts would inevitably follow.  Through the pain he could recall their faces the last time they’d all been face-to-face.  They hadn’t known he’d leave them.  He’d been planning it for weeks.  The end of the tour was coming at the perfect time.  If he was lucky he could get away without anyone figuring it out – without _him_ figuring it out.

So here he was in the town where he hid.  The pains he now felt in his abdomen were worse than any of the earlier ones.  He listened to the doctor’s instructions and did his best to follow them.  Finally, after hours of pain, he heard it.  The child he’d carried within his body let out a strong cry.  The infant, his son, was placed on his chest and he wrapped his tired arms around the tiny body, softly singing to soothe his child’s wails.

A tear escaped Brian’s eye as he beheld the new born infant.  The small tuft of chestnut brown hair on his tiny head, and even before the child opened his eyes Brian knew in his heart to expect the emerald green eyes that soon stared back at him.  He smiled happily down at his small son – the child so much the image of its’ father.  For the moment Brian allowed himself to forget everything else and be content.  For the moment his life was perfect.

\- 30 -


	2. Kevin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin contemplates regret.

He knew there would be regret for these actions.  There was no way around it.  He knew they shouldn’t have gone this far but he couldn’t bring himself to stop.  His chosen partner was willing.  He was willing.

He banished all thought as he thrust into the body beneath his, felt excitement pulse in his veins with every moan that his ministrations coaxed from the throat of his lover.  He was intoxicated by the sheen of mixing sweat that cast an enchanting glow on their skin in the moonlight shining through the hotel window.  He relished in the delicious pain that burned his back as his lover dragged their fingernails across his skin.  He ignored everything outside this bubble they’d created as he lay in his lover’s arms.  For the moment life was perfect.

\- - -

Kevin sat on the edge of the sofa in his darkened living room, his head resting sorrowfully in his hands.  He knew there’d be regrets.  Soon after sharing his bed Brian began to pull away from him.  It had hurt but Kevin had known it would come.  What hadn’t been expected was Brian’s disappearance once the tour ended.  It was his fault, he knew it.  The others said it wasn’t but the others didn’t know it all.  His cousin had been gone half a year and he wondered now if he’d ever see the younger man again.

He stood and walked from the living room to the kitchen, not bothering to turn on the lights.  Went to the liquor cabinet, chose a half-full bottle of vodka and located a shot glass.  He filled the glass and tossed it back, feeling the fuzzy warmth spread down his throat, a strange sort of burning dull of any pain.  He’d cried many tears in the past months but recently he was finding his tears had run dry.  A second shot and the bottle was placed back into the cupboard.  He walked back through the dark, empty house and slowly ascended the stairs.  His slightly vodka numbed senses ignored the feel of the single tear that slithered its way down his cheek.

\- 30 -


	3. Brian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian thinks things through…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I got another one done! Never thought I would. I would just like to dedicate this to Shaye, without your reviews to the first two parts, I never would have gotten the inspiration to continue this series.

It had taken all of four days for Brian’s resolve to crack. Every time he looked into his son’s eyes and he pictured his baby boy growing up he thought about _him_ ; about him not being there. Not getting the chance to see his child’s first steps. Not hearing his first words, or experiencing first days of school, sports games and plays, Christmases and birthdays…

He just couldn’t. He couldn’t be that selfish. _He_ deserved more. Their son deserved more; at least a chance.

It took three more days to arrange everything. The house he hadn’t sold was being stocked with the minimum of what he and his son would need for a little while. Their belongings were packed in the U-Haul trailer and ready for the trip to their home in Florida. Brian strapped his week old son into the car seat in his SUV with a small nervous smile.

He knew this was the right thing. He knew it deep in his soul. But knowing didn’t stop the fear. There was no telling how the guys would react. No telling how Kevin would react. For all Brian knew they’d all be royally pissed to hell at him – that’s not even taking into account the fact that he’d up and disappeared on them for six months.

Despite the doubts he had, he studied his son’s face as he double checked that the infant was secure and knew that the little boy deserved the chance at what could be. They all did.

Brian just prayed the outcome was as positive as his hopes.

\- 30 -


	4. Nick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick gets a call…

“Oh- My- God. OhmyGod-ohmyGod-ohmigod- Oh my _God!”_ Nick repeated over and over again as he nearly fell out of the driver’s side door of his car in his haste to get to the front door. The phone call he’d received only twenty minutes earlier had certainly been the last one he’d been expecting.

They’d all been confused and hurt when Brian-his-best-friend-Littrell had up and disappeared a little over six months prior when their last tour had come to an end. None had been more so than Kevin. The resident “big brother” of the band had taken his cousin’s leaving personally. The older man had gone so far as to blame himself for Brian taking off. It didn’t matter what any of them said to the contrary, when something go into on of the Kentucky cousins’ bull-headed minds it stayed there and set up shop until doomsday or until God himself managed to prove otherwise… whichever came first.

Nick tripped and half-crawled up the front steps and stumbled, swearing, into the front door before pounding rapidly on the wooden surface. “Man, open up! You better open- _fast…_ Swear to _God-_ I will chisel this door into toothpicks!” He banged his fist on the door in question another couple times, the last one almost catching the face of the figure who’d opened it.

“Whoa there! Damn Nick, where’s the fire?” Alexander “AJ” McLean asked with an expression of mixed annoyance, amusement, and confusion.

“Yo man, you are _not_ goin- I mean this is crazy stup- I mean _not_ going to _believe-”_ Nick got out as he pushed past the slightly shorter man.

“Nick, breathe,” AJ said as he followed the slightly hysterical and distracted man into Howie’s living room.

“-the phone call! I just got it! S’crazy!”

“Great, I was just trying to get rid of one, now there’s two of ‘em in here,” Howie muttered with a grin as AJ returned to his reclining position in front of the television. Nick all but collapsed on the couch.

“Honestly D? I think after this you might reconsider keeping me around,” AJ joked with his long time friend. “Nicky’s not making a whole lotta sense right now.”

“This is… this- too crazy… unbelievable…”

“See what I mean?”

“I mean- well I mean, I _know_ … at least I _think_ …” Nick pulled out his cell phone. “I mean, that _is_ his number. But-”

“Okay. You want to try starting from the beginning Nick?” Howie asked from his comfortable seat in the recliner.

“Yeah sure,” Nick replied, dazed. “Well, you see, he was like- you remember, _gone_ … then he- back- _came_ back. Then my phone called.”

Howie blinked. Once. Twice. Turned to AJ and said “Okay, your turn.”

“Who’s he?” AJ directed at Nick.

“Who’s who?” Nick asked confused.

“Huh?”

“He means who’s back?” Howie tried.

“Brian,” Nick said.

“Who’s who now?” AJ asked confused.

“Brian.”

“He’s back??” Howie shot up and out of his reclining position.

“Brian?” AJ took off the sunglasses he’d been wearing. “As in _Brian?_ That Brian?”

“Yes _that_ Brian,” Nick nodded.

“How many Brian’s are you expecting?” Howie asked in amused confusion.

“Does Kevin know?” AJ asked. “How do _you_ know?”

“He called,” Nick stated.

“Kevin?”

“No, Brian.”

“Brian called? Like the real Brian?”

“No, he means the real Slim Shady,” Howie rolled his eyes. “What about Kevin?”

“What _about_ Kevin?” Nick asked confused.

“Does he know?”

“Know what?”

Howie face-palmed. “Jeez, it’s like talking to a backwards parrot.”

“But he’s not repeating you,” AJ pointed out.

Howie shot himm a wry glare. “I mean does Kevin know Brian is back?”

“Oh!” Nick exclaimed. “No.”

“No!?” Both AJ and Howie shouted in shock.

“Uh… he tried?” Nick explained carefully.

“Who?”

“Brian. He tried calling. Kev’s not picking up.”

“Again?” AJ asked, exasperated. “I swear, ever since Brian pulled that little disappearing act Kev’s been turning into some kind of hermit crab-”

“With an emphasis on the crab part,” Howie piped up.

“True that,” AJ conceded before continuing. “Makes me wanna rename him Sebastian.”

“Sebastian was just a normal crab, Aje,” Howie pointed out.

“Still fits,” AJ crossed his arms petulantly. The last time he and Kevin had spoken Kevin had been more than a little cross with him. Especially after AJ had rooted out all the liquor in the older man’s cabinets and tried to get the sink hammered.

“Well, someone’s just going to have to talk to him.”

“You mean, like, I dunno. Go over there?” Nick asked unsure. “Like, in person?”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I mean,” Howie nodded sagely.

“But who would willingly go over there?” Nick looked utterly bewildered at the idea.

“No it!” AJ raised his hands in surrender.

“I mean- well _obviously_ \- he’s obviously in one of his moods.”

The two youngest looked to the third member of their trio.

Howie glanced at the two sideways… and slumped in defeat. “Aw crap…”

\- 30 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this written back in October, just finished typing it up... I know! I know! I'm bad! *sulks in a corner* Oh well! At least it's up now!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Moments of Perfection (HP version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/232848) by [krysnel_nicavis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis)
  * [We Can Only Make Believe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251019) by [TaylorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorJ/pseuds/TaylorJ)




End file.
